Made of Memories
by Tekko
Summary: Broken, lifeless, torn. Will Riku be able to return Sora's missing piece before it's too late? This story follows Bound by Magic Rating subject to change. AxelRoxas, RikuSora on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Whoo! Long time no see (though hopefully not _too_ long). I decided after much debate to continue the _**Bound by Magic**_ series via new story. Why? Well, even though there will be some Riku/Sora in it, it's not based on the pair - this is based on Roxas and his experience with 'life'. That and thinking of him as 'just a nobody' break my heart wibble So he gets his own piece! Yay!

**Disclaimer**__Kingdom Hearts and all of its characters are property of SquareEnix/Disney. NOT MINE D:

**Comments:** Ansem's thoughts are _-dashed italics_- and Cloud has his usual _//double slashed italics//_. I'm going to try and remember who has one and list them at the start of each chapter to make things less confusing (especially if there's thought-speak like the last chapter ;;)

----------

Cloud knew something like this would happen - Riku was too impulsive. The boy threw himself into it like he did everything he felt passionately about - full-bodied with no room for error or quitting. He could plan things out all he wanted but it never went according to plan.

Though the healing potion had done its part in helping Riku heal Cloud had forced the boy to take a Sleeping Drought - it would put him out until his body finished healing on its own what the potion had not. It took two demands, several threats and some pleading but Riku finally took the mug after Cloud promised ("Swear on the life of that bloody beast," Riku had demanded, eyes flashing as if daring him to protest) to help get Sora. The blond waited until the silver-haired teen had swallowed the mix and fell off to sleep, head falling against his pillow before stepping out of their home to get some fresh air.

The black stallion looked up from where it had been munching on sweet grass, snorting in Cloud's direction before turning back to its meal. The blond chuckled, moving to give the great beast a firm pat on the neck. "Nice to see you again, to-" His sentence was cut short when a flash, something like lighting but much too bright and deadly silent, flickered in the distance. Blue eyes narrowed into slits as he looked through the trees, trying to see the source of the light. Their hideout was deep in the woods and guarded with magical wards and boundaries - had anyone been in the area he would have known. The chattering of the birds and other creatures of the forests fell silent and even the black steed looked up, body poised and ears flicked in the direction Cloud was looking.

_//Whatever it is, it came from town.//_ An uneasy feeling curled in the pit of Cloud's stomach and he absently patted at the horse's neck, reaching up to scratch behind its ear. _//That man back there - could it have been?…//_

Slowly, the forest came to life again as a robin hesitantly called out to its mate, followed by the shifting of branches as a squirrel made off with its find. The feeling of unease didn't leave the blond, even when his steed resumed eating, body language relaxed.

_//I have a feeling we are already too late.//_

_----------_

The evening sky was dark and grey, heavy rain clouds hanging low as if weighed down with their load. Villagers locked themselves in their houses, doors bolted and shudders set as if hoping to keep the dreary atmosphere at bay. Not a stray cat nor hen was seen out in the dusty streets, giving the town an air of abandonment.

In a lone, stone structure set apart from the town near the mayor's home a fire clung to life, it's embers crackling in protest at being left to die on its own. The room was quickly loosing its warmth, stone walls cooling as the last bit of life left the fireplace. Nothing moved within the structure for several long moments, the air thick with the scent of smoke, incense and drying blood, the only bit of light being a pale grey-white of skylight peeking in from partial crack in the room's only door.

Finally, after a short lifetime, a lone dark form moved in the semi-darkness, groaning. The sound of shifting cloth against stone echoed throughout the room as Ansem shifted onto his knees from the ground, chair knocked askew. The man's golden eyes seemed to glow as they flickered around, fixing on the other still form tied down to the bed. Licking his lips he tried to speak, breaking into a coughing fit instead.

_-The light - it was blinding. What happened?-_ Swallowing what moisture he had left in his mouth Ansem tried again, voice breaking half-way through and shaky. "S - Sora?"

There was no response from the still figure and Ansem struggled onto his knees, body still pulsing with re-awakened power. It had been years since he's attempted anything stronger than a fire-lighting spell and to try one as powerful as the one he had without practice was foolish, to say the least. He was lucky to be conscious. "Sora? Answer me," he demanded, though it came out more as a plea. He was leaning over the bed now, trembling hands reaching over to where the boy's arms had been tied and working on loosening the knots.

Again, no response. The strip of light from the slightly cracked door ran up and across the still boy's body, starting from his left knee and going on across his hips, stomach and chest before seeming to step up to Sora's chin and nose. As Ansem looked he could see the normally bright blue eyes were dull an dark, eyes hooded and unresponsive to a hand waving before them. Confusion and annoyance was building in the mayor and he scowled as the boy continued to lay as he was even after he untied his arms and ankles.

"Sora, this is not amusing." Moving a hand to the boy's shoulder Ansem gave a hard shake, trying to snap Sora out of it. "You should know that those feelings weren't real - you were hexed. I know it's much like losing a loved one but that's nothing to sulk about.

Nothing.

The confusion and annoyance he was feeling were shifting, becoming anxiety and fear, rising quickly to his feet to open the boy's eyes wide with a tanned finger. Sora's eyes were dilated wide, far too wide - there was no blue along the edge of the endless black. He was breathing, thank goodness - but not the deep, even breathes of a content sleep. The same finger had to move to his nose to even detect it and an ear pressed to Sora's chest to make sure of a heartbeat. There was - just faintly so.

_-This…this is impossible..-_ Slowly rising to his feet Ansem reached for the bed's sheet which had been pushed aside for the ritual, using a free hand to carefully lower Sora's arms to his sides before wrapping him up in it. _-I did everything perfectly! The brew, the incantation - it isn't so hard as is to have enough life-force to put into it. The only thing that could have gone wrong is--_

The mayor stopped abruptly at that, bent over the prone form of his ex-wife's son with an expression of etched into his features. "Unless he wasn't hexed," he whispered into the room, feeling sickly and faint from moving around so much but too stubborn to give in again. Not until he was finished. "He wasn't _hexed_. Damnit!"

It was wrong. So horribly twisted that the white-haired male found himself barking out a laugh before slapping a hand over his face, covering his eyes and nose as he took a deep breath through his mouth. He had been sure the boy was sent by _him_, the only other person left alive who knew who he really was - the only other wizard powerful and mad enough to seek him out for fun. _-My damn paranoia - I've split the boy in two because I'd forgotten what it was like to be in love. Foolish man.-_

Once the room stopped spinning and he'd calmed enough to see straight Ansem lowered the hand covering his eyes, moving the arm under the back of Sora's head carefully as they other found the back of the boy's knees. With a heave Sora was lifted, older man stumbling backwards and nearly falling against the fallen chair before catching his balance again.

Looking down at the unconscious form in his arms Ansem felt a wave of guilt along with despair. _-My promise..-_

Ansem lowered his head, chapped lips pressing against the cool skin of Sora's forehead in a light kiss.

_-I will make things right again - forgive me, Sonya.-_

----------

And so! The next chapter will be up soon (maybe even by/before next week:O!!) and the story shall begin again! Well - a _new_ story shall begin. I'm still banging out details in my head and know how I want it to just - just need a kick in the bum to get it started right. So! Questions? Comments? Crit? Give it all here! I'm doing the smart(er) thing and typing in Works rather than WordPad so there should be little to no mistakes! Whoot for upgrading! 3

Thank you , to those who have been following _**Bound by Magic **_from the beginning (and newcomers, welcome!)! I hope it meets and exceeds your expectations


	2. Chapter 2

-1…So remember how I said I would get this out a week after the first chapter? FAILS whaaaI'm sorry! I didn't take into account that moving is a pain in the ass (and I'm lazy) and the whole being short-staffed at work thing x.x;;; And of course I had bunnies for EVERYTHING ELSE biting me in the butt save for these two glares Damnit, move quicker!

But! The second chapter! This story will move quicker than _**Bound**_ (I hope - though that story didn't turn out how I thought it would at the beginning..) though in truth, even I'm not quite sure how it's going to end suspense! To recap; Riku's in a healing sleep, Sora's out of commission, Cloud's suspicious and Ansem's angst-ing.

**Disclaimer**: The characters aren't mine sighs

**Notes**: Cookies to those who can figure out who the Mystery Wizard mentioned in the first chapter is! (though I won't be confirming it denying any guesses - that would ruin the suspense!)

_----------_

"Damn, the fickles are nearly out of season." Walking alongside of a winding riverbed Axel's boots crunch over twigs and damp grass, bending when he comes upon small curved plants with short arched leaves running along its sides. It isn't often he goes out to use the forests' resources but some things just can't be grown in a garden and those that could would take nearly a decade before giving him what he needed.

Straightening the red-head drops the small plant into his woven basket before tightening the clasp on the dark hooded cloak on his shoulders. The clouds are dark with the threat of rain and air nippy for most peoples' tastes - combined with how deep in the forests he is (near the mountains, where supposed 'monsters' lived) it's highly unlikely that anyone in their right mind would be about.

Or so he thought before rounding a bend and spotting a very there, very nude boy.

_/The hell?/ _Stopping mid-step green eyes studied the other. The boy seems to be unconscious; he was face-down in the mud and submerged in the freezing water from the waist-down. The blond hair had sticks and leaves stuck in it and the pale body is still, not so much as twitching when Axel moves forward to give an exposed rib a nudge with his boot.

_/Not my problem./_ Moving around the prone form Axel continues down along the path of the river, taking little more than a dozen steps before stopping again. _/No. He's probably just some kid who thought it would be fun to come out and 'slay a monster' or hunt witches on his own and - decided to go for a swim. That's it./ _He takes several more steps before stopping again, standing for a long moment before looking over his shoulder. The boy hasn't moved, still face-down in its muddy bed and unaware of the red-head.

Axel turns around, crossing his arms over his chest and glares. "You should just get up," he calls to the still form, fingers drumming impatiently against his arms. "What, you think I'm going to fall for it? There's probably a dozen others out there waiting to ambush me as soon as I show any sign of weakness."

No answer.

Axel begins to pace, the arm holding the basket of fickles jostled against his hip as he drops the hand there, the other gloved palm raising as he speaks. "Okay, fine, lay there. It's not like it's affecting me. Freeze your damn balls off, for all I care - 'cause I _don't_." He pauses, looking back over to the boy. There is no change in him and Axel walks over, stopping with his booted feet near the mess of blond hair. "You're stupid," he says in a low voice, looking into the woods on his side. There's no one, of course; he hadn't expected there to be.

Crouching into a squat the red-head reaches out with his free arm, pressing the hand flat against the boy's back. Even through the leather of his gloves he can feel how cold his skin is and curses, dropping the wicker basket and reaching up to undo his cloak. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ kid! Fucking hell."

Wrapping the blond up tightly and pulling him out of the water Axel rises to his feet, heading back in the direction from which he came. The basket of fickles lay where he dropped them and the red-head continues to curse and mutter under his breath, holding the bundle close to his chest before breaking out into a jog. _/You owe me big time, kid./_

----------

Faintly he could hear a fire crackling merrily. It's warm - too warm, if his last memory is correct. He's on something deliciously comfortable and covered in something pleasantly soft and for a few moments he just lays there, thankful that he wasn't freezing in the woods somewhere.

_/Where…am I?/_ Slowly the blond opens his eyes, blue orbs taking a moment to focus. He's alone in a small room with one window, currently closed. The warmth in the air appears to be coming from a metal object with a grated door on its front, standing on three curved legs on the stone floor with a softly bubbling pot on top of it. There wasn't much else; a small dresser, a stool and the bed he was laying on. There were two doors, one which appeared to be a closet and the other leading out of the room.

Closing his eyes again the blond boy let his mind drift. _/What happened?/_ He couldn't remember much; it was foggy, disoriented. Vaguely he recalled a man with dark skin and white hair as well as the cold that seemed to seep into his very being. There were also letters - a name? _/Is that my name?/_

He was shocked out of his thoughts at the sound of a door slamming closed. Eyes snapping open the blond found that it wasn't one of the ones in the room but one somewhere else - whoever lived here was home. Pushing himself up into a sitting position he was this way when the door swung open, blue eyes fixing on the most shocking pair of green he'd ever seen. The tall male was wearing a dark cloak, the hood of it thrown back to reveal a head of bright red spikes. They watched each other for a quiet moment before Axel grinned, strutting into the room and closing the door behind him.

"About time you woke up - I thought I was going to have to dig a grave in the backyard." Moving over to the dresser the red-head pulled open a drawer, moving over to the pot with a bowl and spoon in hand. The small metal pot was picked up, its contents poured into the dish. "Would have been good for the plants, sure, but digging holes isn't something I do for fun. Not when it's as cold out as it is now, anyway."

The blond watched as the talkative red-head set the pot down _/Isn't that hot?/_ and moved over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed before thrusting the bowl towards him. "Here - you look half-starved. It's greens, potatoes and deer meat."

Eyeing the bowl warily the blond reach for it, taking it between both hands and settling it down on his lap. The contents smelt wonderful - trying to think back to when he last ate drew a blank in his mind and he took the spoon up, sipping at the hot liquid. The red-head seemed to be waiting for this and nodded, gloved palms resting against the bed. "I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Commit it to memory. What do they call you, kid?"

The blond swallowed, scooping up another spoonful of the mix as he thought back. "I'm-" Glimpses of letters and faces rush before the blonde's vision and his eyes loose focus, pupils dilating until the deep blue is nothing more than a thin border around an endless black pool. The hand holding his spoon goes slack, the wooden object tilting dangerously before the boy snaps to attention, fingers grasping the spoon nearly hard enough to break it. "Rox..as. Roxas." He relaxes at that, raising the spoon the rest of the way to take another swallow of food.

/_The hell was that?/ _Axel, for his part, didn't look convinced; the boy seemed out-of-sorts and a bit loopy. Understandable, considering how he found him. "Alright, Roxas - I'll let you eat up then get some rest. There's some spare clothes on top of the dresser - they are the smallest that I have so hopefully they won't fall off of you. If you feel up to it, come out later."

Roxas looked up as the other rose, patting at his knees over the cloak he still wore before turning for the door, a hand raising in a wave. "I'm going out for a bit so make yourself at home." And then he was gone, opening the door enough to slip through and closing it quietly behind him. The sound of his booted feet walking through the house followed by the opening then closing of a door signalled Axel's exit, leaving the blond alone once again.

Roxas finished the bowl and, stomach full and body warm, set it down on the ground beside him before bundling down under the thick blanket. _/Axel. He seems nice enough. Though it feels like something is missing../_ It was with those thoughts he drifted off, dreams bringing images of white hair, golden eyes and a deep voice bellowing through his mind as boy helplessly wept.

----------

As soon as Riku woke, he demanded that they set out.

It took less than an hour for them to pack what was needed - dried meats, some herbs, water flasks and an extra change of clothing for the pair of them - and a little over an hour for wards to be set around the house. Soon enough they were on their back towards the village, Riku riding with Cloud and the blond holding the reigns, kicking his horse into a gallop. With a whiney and slight flare they were off, the sun almost painfully bright flickering between the bare branches of the trees.

"It will take nearly two full days to get there," Cloud said, unnecessarily - Riku knew it already. "A day and a half if we push it."

Letting out a frustrated stream of air through his nose Riku held on to the horse's mane, gritting his teeth. "Just get us there." The blond rider didn't respond or try for conversation, leaving the teen to his thoughts. /_It's been over a week since - since my Burning. We could be too late_./ The icy grip of fear twisted Riku's stomach at the thought, his own heels digging into the sides of the large beast beneath him to coax it faster. _/Dear gods, please don't make it be too late./_

----------

Upon waking again the dreams left just a lingering feeling of unease and the faint memory of something just out of Roxas' reach. Roxas found that he was still alone and felt grateful as well as disappointed. The metal furnace's innards were still glowing and warm with heat so he assumed that his savoir had come in at one point to add more wood. Pushing himself up into a sitting position the blond kicked the blanket back, not surprised to find himself unclothed - _/What happened to them?/_ - and stood, a dull pain making its self known on the bottom of his feet and his knees.

The trek to the dresser where Axel had left him spare clothing was longer than the blond would have preferred, though he was thankful for something to pull on. The wool shirt and pants were too long but after making use of the leather belt-strap he found himself able to move around without tripping over the legs of the pants. _/I should probably go thank him._/ There was the muffled sound of movement in the other room so Roxas walked over to the door, pulling it open and peeking his head out.

Axel, as the other had introduced himself, was squatting before a cold fireplace, back to the door where Roxas stood looking out at him. Moments later the sound of wood catching along with a bright flare-up as a fire was started cast the room in a soft glow, flame dancing merrily as it caused shadows to flicker and wave in the corners of the room. Then Axel straightened, the red spikes flecked with gold in the dancing fire, looking back over his shoulder and blinking in surprise at seeing the blond there. "Hey, Roxas. Didn't think you'd be moving around so soon."

The blond stood silently for a moment, eyes fixed on the dancing flames before Axel's words caught up to him, an awkward smile tugging at his lips. "I make quick recoveries." He couldn't help wincing as he moved out of the doorway and into the room, though - his feet were still especially tender, even with the advance healing herbs and potion he had been given. "I wanted to thank you. For everything."

"Bah, don't worry about it," Axel replied with a wave, moving over from the fireplace to an unlit candle placed on the stand nearest to the door. Roxas was blocked from it by the other's narrow waist but just a moment as the red-head kept walking; in surprise the blond blinked, eyes fixing on the suddenly-lit wick. "Though I have to say, you must be pretty stupid streaking through the woods in the dead of winter like that. Did some kids dare you to do it?" Passing by another candle, this one set against the wall near the back of the room it, too, flickered to life. "Or did you come across some bandits?"

"How - how do you do that?" Roxas was only half-listening and realized by the arched brow that he had completely missed what it was the other had been getting at, scrambling. "I mean, no - at least, I don't think so." Shifting in place with one hand raising to scratch at the back of his head Roxas tried to think back, grunting in frustration when the fog in his mind refused to clear and only gave him a headache. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember." Huffing Axel made his way over to a candle set on the low table before the couch, crouching before it and waving Roxas over. Watching Roxas hesitate before limping over to stand, then squat beside Axel, the red-head raised a bare hand over the wick. "Well, that explains a lot about you." His fingers twitched and Roxas gasped as a flame flickered between the digits and Axel calmly lowered them to set to the candle wick, cocking his head at the blond afterwards. "Are you still sore?"

Blue eyes flickering from the lit candle to Axel's seemingly concerned face Roxas nodded slowly as he raised one shoulder in a shrug, the shoulder of his borrowed shirt slipping off to the side at the motion. "Not as much as I would have been, if I was left on my own."

"Kid, you would be _dead_ if you were left on your own." Standing up and raising his arms above his head to stretch Axel shook his head. "Well, I suppose you can stay for the night - you should be good enough to travel by tomorrow. We'll go down to the village and see who you belong to."

Blinking up at the other before frowning Roxas rose to his feet, cringing before letting himself fall back against the hand-made couch. "Why are you helping me? Not that I'm not thankful," he added quickly at the arched brow shot in his direction. "It's just - it seems odd. You're way out here in the middle of the woods, all on your own, but you're willing to help some naked kid you've never met…" Trailing off the blond scowled to himself, dropping his gaze to his lap.

Chuckling Axel flopped down beside the other, a hand moving to ruffle the blond spikes only to have Roxas scowl and swat his hand away. "I don't know, really," he said after a moment, resting the arm behind the back of the couch. "It's not like I could have left you out there to freeze to death."

Watching as the red-head tilted his head back, green eyes sliding close, Roxas let the words roll around in his head. _I guess he's right. I'll be out of his way soon enough. _The younger of the pair frowned. _Hopefully someone there knows me and can explain a few things._

"You take the bed tonight."

Startled out of his thoughts Roxas quickly looked away from Axel's gaze, nodding and rising to his feet. Though he wasn't tired enough to sleep being so close to the other put him on edge. "Alright - goodnight, Axel." The blond was across the room and through the door to the only-other room in the small cabin before Axel could respond, closing it quietly behind him.

----------

**Author's Notes**Sooo - this chapter is much shorter than I'd like but it was cut due to a resolution. I am to get out at least _one_ chapter/incomplete out a month (it will hopefully be another chapter of MoM and one of several one-shots I've been working on) meaning done, given at least a once-over and up before midnight of the last day of the month. Yes, I have another day but I figure that ya'll have been waiting long enough (holy hell, months?! x.x) and deserve at least this little bit of teaser.

Next chapter spoilers! Axel and Roxas go to town, Riku throws a fit and everything's thrown into chaos! It's madness I tell you, madness!

Also, of the Kingdom Hearts fanatics out there - what are your favourite pairings? Along with Sora/Riku, Riku/Kairi/Sora and Axel/Roxas I love Leon/Riku. Come on, don't be shy! I don't bite 3


End file.
